I won't let you go
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: Era un día tempestuoso, el tipo de día donde Liam solo se queda encerrado en una habitación oscura, observando como la lluvia cae por su ventana reflexionando sobre lo solo que estaba. Hasta que Zayn lo encuentra.


**Hola, jaja el primer día de registrada y ya publico una pequeña historia, bueno en realidad es un OS que me encontré en tumblr y estaba en Ingles y me gusto bastante y lo quise traducir. ¡Espero que les guste! **

**Ah y todos los créditos a la escritora original "Sparta"**

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana, creando una pequeña cascada en el vidrio el cual Liam estaba mirando. Observando hacia el cielo tormentoso, él no sabia por qué se encontraba allí sentado en un estado triste. Su barbilla estaba apoyada en su mano, tal vez fue la soledad, tal vez fue la apatía o... ¿Tal vez sólo estaba cansado? La primera opción fue, en realidad, la mas probable en su caso. El chico dejo escapar un gran suspiro, sin quitar su mirada fija mientras observaba el exterior. Él no se movió hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de él.

"No te oí entrar" Dijo Liam en voz baja. Zayn no dijo nada, Liam ni siquiera se giro para mirarlo, Zayn se coloco de pie atrás de él, mirándolo pensativamente.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunto el chico de pelo oscuro. "Sentado aquí, solo por ti mismo"

"Solo estoy sentado aquí, todo por mí mismo" Contesto Liam girándose para ver a Zayn.

El muchacho mayor se sentó al lado del mas chico, la habitación estaba iluminada por una tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas. Era como un patio interior, con muebles acolchados y grandes ventanales con vistas al exterior. Era muy cálido y acogedor en un día normal, aunque hoy hacia mucho frió por la lluvia. Zayn coloco una mano en el hombro de Liam, deseando que este le mirara. Los ojos color chocolate de Liam se encontraron con la oscura mirada de Zayn.

"Que te pasa, amigo? ¿Por qué estas tan aislado?"

Liam se encogió de hombros, sin saber como responder a esa pregunta. "No se" murmuró. "Solo estoy... Muerto por dentro. Me siento solo, supongo..." Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que decía, pero estaba seguro de que era verdad. Zayn frunció el ceño, permaneció en silencio, tratando de hacerle hablar... Pero no había nada que decir. "No tengo idea, Zayn. Últimamente, siento como que si me estuviera ¿perdiendo?"

Zayn levanto las comisuras de sus labios. "¿Por qué?" Pregunto. Liam se encogió de hombros, esta vez no tenia ningún tipo de respuesta. Realmente no sabia. "Si sientes que no hay nadie que esta ahí para ti, es mentira. Yo siempre estaré contigo" Liam asintió tomando sus palabras en serio.

"¿Zayn?" Dijo Liam, su voz era un susurro chillón.

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedes... abrazarme... solo por un minuto?"

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Zayn. Acerco a Liam hacia él, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Liam envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Zayn, por un tiempo, se mantuvieron ambos sentados allí. Escuchando como la lluvia golpeaba contra el cristal. Zayn apoyo su barbilla en la en la cabeza de Liam, algo que encontró totalmente reconfortante. Los pequeños círculos que hacia Zayn en su hombro eran mas que relajante, y Liam sintió que se podría dormir allí mismo, en los brazos de Zayn, aspirando su aroma. Un nuevo sentimiento florecía en su interior, _algo que lo hacia sentir mareado pero no del todo. _Era algo que lo hacia sentir realmente feliz, y no podía detener la pequeña y pacifica sonrisa que se formo en sus labios. La verdad amaba estar allí sentado, manteniéndose cerca del pecho caliente de Zayn, escuchando como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal y el techo. Nada mas que un lugar tranquilo, amando el cariñoso silencio. Podría quedarse allí para siempre, incluso que con la incomoda sensación que corría por su pierna, ya que se había quedado dormido en la posición en que esta.

"Liam, ¿sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti? ¿no?" Dijo Zayn de repente. Era tranquilo, su voz era suave y cariñosa. Liam se limito a asentir, esperando a que hablara otra vez. "No me gusta verte herido, ni un poco" Los pequeños círculos que realizaba con la mano en la espalda de Liam se convirtieron en caricias. "Solo quiero ver al Liam feliz que conozco y amo"

Liam froto su cabeza contra el pecho de Zayn, amaba la manera en que habla, amaba la manera en la que cada palabra que dijo hiciera resplandecer su sonrisa cada vez mas y mas. Eran cosas que necesitaba oír, _especialmente por el tipo que siempre le hacia sentir tan vivo, _había algo creciendo dentro de él, era como algo cálido que lo hacia alegre y llenaba su corazón con algo que no podía nombrar. Un pequeño hormigueo seguido de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo cuando Zayn atrevidamente y suavemente presiono sus labios en la cabeza de Liam, una especie de gesto reconfortante. "Te amo, mucho"

"Yo también te amo" susurro Liam. "No me dejes ir, ¿de acuerdo?. Esto me gusta mucho, la lluvia... y lo bien que se siente"

"No te dejare ir" susurro Zayn. "Aunque parezca una locura, no voy a dejarte ir. ¿De acuerdo?"

"No suena loco en absoluto" Dijo Liam. "Suena perfecto"

Ambos sonrieron, amando el contacto y el calor que sentían estando allí sentados, escuchando la lluvia. Nada existía en ese momento excepto sus abrazos y la lluvia. Y cuando sus labios se tocaron suavemente, todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer. Dejándolos nada mas a ellos dos. Sus sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros mientras se alejaban.

"No te dejare ir" repitió Zayn, tirando de Liam de nuevo hacia su pecho. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, Zayn sosteniendo a Liam en un cálido abrazo. Les parecía que habían pasado horas, pero no les importaba. Solo querían la comodidad uno del otro, sentados y abrazados, mirando la lluvia mientras creaba una cascada en la ventana frente a ellos.

* * *

**_A mi me ha encantado, no se ustedes n.n -Sandy xxx_**


End file.
